What A Wonderful World
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: Bigg City Port was peaceful, until a certain were-cat came along, and changed everything. One by one, each tug transformed into bloodthirsty monsters, whose hunger cannot be sated. Now both Captain Star, and Captain zero must set out to reverse the curse. Will they succeed, or fall prey to their own fleets? Rating may change as the story Rating may change as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally getting off my butt to work on this. This story is going to explain how the curse got here in the first place, and how the Riders were formed. Once again, I will be using Dusk. My characters are put in various situations, but do not recall the places they have been, so I can use them rather than create OCs for everything I'm a fan of, and I can build my characters' personalities more. Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway, on with the show!**

The cloaked figure slowly, almost gracefully, took her seat in front of Captain Star's desk. The human shifted nervously. The figure's pale skin made her look like a corpse, and the cloak didn't help matters. He knew what she was. She was one of the most powerful mortal races known to man, a were-cat. Her cold and soul-piercing gaze made him shudder. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Were-cats hardly venture from their homeland in the Bermuda Triangle, but when they do, it usually means something is amidst. The were-cat met his gaze, and, from what he could see of her pale face, hinted a frown.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" the were-cat's voice was smooth and velvety. She had the voice of a deadly siren of ancient legends. Captain Star swallowed nervously. This could anger her. He was gambling with death now.

"A-as far as your resume goes..." Captain Star braced himself. "I'm afraid I cannot hire you, not to mention I really can't hire a woman at the moment." his heart skipped a beat when he saw her expression turn sour.

Dusk was furious. How dare he refuse to hire such a powerful were-cat as she? Her blood turned cold, and her black cat ears folded back against her skull. There were so many ways to torture, and kill him. All it would take was a simple glance, or gesture. The whole office was full of electronic appliances, and outlets, but... that would be too much. If she was to make him crack, then she ought to put the pressure on him.

"I see..." Dusk stood up, feeling her palms grow hot. Her eyes were cold as ice, but fury glowed in them like the flames of Hell. The human sank into his seat as she glared at him. She smiled. That was how it should have been. He knew what she was, and was aware of her immense power.

"A curse on your fleet! May it spread, so everyone shall suffer for your foolish mistake!" Dusk snapped her fingers, and stormed out of the building.

Big Mac felt as if the energy in the air had changed dramatically. It felt... dark, as if something was wrong, but there was something else too. He just couldn't find the right word to describe it. He noticed a dark figure storm out of Captain Star's office, and in the direction of the Zero Marine Corporation. It was strange. There was something off about this stranger. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Dusk didn't have much luck with the other human either. Enraged, she cast the very same curse she had cast onto the previous one. There was just one last thing to do, head back home, and watch the show.

Captain Star wasn't sure what to think of this. Were-cat were capable of casting spells, and curses would be no exception. What if she really did cast cast a curse? This was just a petty matter, so why would she bother with using energy to cast a curse? Of course, a curse is just nonsense... isn't it?

 **A/N: The first chapter is finally out of the way! Dusk was rather offended by Captain Star deciding not to hire her because of her gender. Fantanzia was ahead of man-kind in, somewhat, gender equality. Dusk just wasted her time traveling all the way from Fantanzia in the Bermuda Triangle to Bigg City Port. The voyage probably took several months, unless she cast a spell for a portal, and got there that way. The second chapter is already in the works, so I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. Until next time, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. This where things begin to get a little more interesting. A quick warning of some gore, just a heads up. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ten Cents was patiently waiting for the dock workers to load his barge. He found it rather amusing to watch the tiny humans scramble around, and in the case of younger humans, play around. Suddenly, his senses sharpened, and he was able to notice the smallest details of the world. He could hear the softest scratching of a mouse foraging for food, and was able to see down into the dark waters of the ocean beneath him. The sliver flecks flashed in the water, fish. There were so many new smells, but one in particular stuck out to him: man. He wasn't sure if he should be alarmed, or to just take it all in. It was incredible. He looked back down at the humans, and a powerful urge to rip them to pieces overcame him. He wanted to taste their sweet blood, and to feast on their flesh.

He shook it off, and focused on his work for today. That seemed to oppress his urge to slaughter any human in sight, but it hung around in the very back of his mind. The tantalizing scent of the dock workers almost drove him mad. He had started to become alarmed, but it didn't happen again for the rest of the day, and he relaxed.

That night as the full moon climbed into the sky, Ten Cents was heading back to the Star Dock, when a wave of agony ripped through his body. He screamed as his metal frame shattered, and rearranged, forming a steel skeleton. His anchor ropes twisted, forming what looked like muscles, and his anchors contorted into what looked like claws. His eyes burned as his teeth became fangs. Terrified, he raced away. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He fled into an abandoned warehouse, and he cried out.

Sunshine froze when he heard Ten Cents's screams, and rushed towards the direction of the sound, fearing the worst. He didn't know how he managed to live without his best friend. The scare with the Krakatoa was plenty enough. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to him.

Ten Cents was left shaking as the final touches were made. His internal mechanical workings morphed into organs. He was now bio-mechanical. He slowly opened his eyes, panting. His newly formed stomach growled. He was famished. Before he even knew it, his demonic instincts took the wheel, and he silently slunk out of the warehouse.

Ronnie was with Benjamin, his friend, patrolling their gang's turf of the port. Usually, the tugs left them alone, except for the Z-Stacks, whom they were well acquainted with. Little did they know that was all about to change.

Ten Cents's stomach growled even louder when he picked up the delectable scent of human. He licked his lips. Prey was nearby. He followed his nose to the source, and the two humans stopped dead in their tracks. Ten Cents smiled, baring his new formed fangs, and the two humans shifted nervously. He could smell their fear already.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up for supper." Ten Cents chuckled, and raised his anchor like claws into view. The two humans quickly turned tail, and fled for their lives. Ten Cents smirked, and let a dark chuckle. He relished a good chase, the thrill of the hunt. He let out a ground shaking roar, and gave chase.

Ronnie covered his ears, but kept running for his life. This tug, no, this _monster,_ gave him all the proof he needed. The curse the were-cat had cast was real, and he was about to become its first victim. Benjamin raced past him. Ten Cents was close, too close. He swore he could feel the switcher's hot breath rolling down his neck like great billows from a furnace. Ronnie screamed in pain as he felt Ten Cents's wickedly sharp anchor like claws crush his leg, and pierce his soft succulent flesh. Ronnie fell to the ground, and Ten Cents dragged him back towards him, towards the human's doom.

The sweet scent of blood nearly drove the switcher mad. He lifted the human to his eye level, and smiled, baring his huge wickedly sharp fangs. The human screamed. It was a delight to hear. Too bad he had to cut it short.

Ronnie's eyes grew wide in horror as Ten Cents opened his powerful jaws, revealing his massive fangs that were specifically designed to rip flesh from bone, and a strange liquid oozed from Ten Cents's canines, venom. Ten Cents bit down on his skull, and Ronnie saw a flash of light, then darkness.

Ten Cents crushed the human's head like a grape, and he felt the fluids spurt out in his mouth. The sweet flavor of his prey's blood made it all the more satisfying. He wasted no time devouring his kill, ripping his meal apart with his fangs in the process. When he had finished, he licked the blood, the sweet nectar, from his claws. His stomach begged for more. He sniffed the air, and caught the scent of the other human, and then slunk into the shadows.

Benjamin stopped behind a warehouse to catch his breath. Whatever curse the were-cat had cast, she had to be sick in the head to create such a monstrosity. He slumped back against the wall. He was exhausted. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and sighed.

 _I think I lost him_. Benjamin thought as he slowly closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Ten Cents could hear the heaving of his prey's lungs. The human was close. He silently inched closer. His sharp eyesight sliced through the darkness with ease. He smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

Benjamin stiffened as heard the switcher's anchor like claws scrape against the warehouse's walls. Ten Cents was close. He had to get out of there. He fled for his life just as Ten Cents peeked around the corner. Benjamin didn't dare to look behind him as he heard Ten Cents let out a dark chuckle.

"Flee... Flee.. Run for your life. There's nowhere to hide." Ten Cents slithered from around the corner, and took his sweet time in pursuing his prey. His sharp senses ensured he would be able to find the human if the human ever made any attempts to hide, or escape.

Benjamin tripped, and desperately scrambled back up. He couldn't let Ten Cents catch him. Who knows what would happen if the switcher catches him. He could only imagine what happened to Ronnie. He could have been ripped apart, or... no... impossible. The switcher couldn't have devoured him, but it would explain why the switcher had grown fangs. Benjamin quickly hid behind the steel beams that made up a crane, and prayed Ten Cents wouldn't find him.

Ten Cents smiled at the human's feeble attempt to hide. His sense of smell led him right to his prey, but he remained silent. He wanted to catch his prey by surprise.

Benjamin was just starting to relax, when he felt something wrap around his ankle. He looked down to see Ten Cents's tow line coil around his ankles like a serpent. He tried to run, only to have Ten Cents yank his leg out from right underneath him. He fell to the ground, and screamed as Ten Cents's tow line wrapped around him, and began to constrict him. Helpless, he was dragged back to the ravenous switcher. The more he struggled, the tighter Ten Cents's grip became. It was slowly becoming harder for him to breathe. Ten Cents lifted him up to his eye level, and smiled, baring his fangs. Benjamin opened his mouth to scream, only, only to have Ten Cents squeeze the breathe out of him again. He could only take shallow breaths now. He could feel his ribs start to crack under the immense strength, and his heart started to pound, starved of oxygen. He felt Ten Cents's tow line grow tighter with every breath he took until finally, his chest collapsed.

Ten Cents smiled as he felt the human's heart stop. Now that his prey had expired, there was no need to delay his dinner. He wasted no time, and devoured his catch. He made sure to savor the blood, the sweet nectar, of his prey, and left no sign of his kill behind. He licked the blood from his claws, making sure nothing was going to waste. He purred like a giant cat. His hunger was satiated... for now. He slunk into a nearby warehouse, and yawned, flashing his wickedly sharp fangs one last time before he slowly fell asleep.

 **A/N: Now the curse has shown its ugly face, and has already claimed its first victims. It will be interesting when Ten Cents wakes up in the morning. Of course, we will have to wait for the next chapter for that. Until next time, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll! Now the curse has picked up momentum, and there is much more misfortune for the two captains to endure. Anyway, on with the show!**

The next morning, Ten Cents woke up to the sound of Sunshine calling his name. He yawned like a cat, and then grimaced as his head was pounding.

"Oi, what happened?" Ten Cents groaned, and rubbed his forehead with his anchor like claws.

"Ten Cents... are you okay? You look kind of... different." Sunshine slipped closer to the larger switcher. Ten Cents looked down at him.

"What do you mean I look different?" Ten Cents lowered his claws, and froze. He lifted them into view, and examined them. That was new.

"Huh, that's strange." Ten Cents looked behind him to see his tow line resting on the dock next to him, where the crates would be placed and stored. Curious, he tried to make his tow line move. He jumped a little as he managed to make it twitch like a cat's tail. He looked back at Sunshine, who appeared completely normal compared to him. This just wasn't adding up. Why would he transform, and not anyone else?

"Do you think the lady in black had something to do with this?" Sunshine looked up at Ten Cents. Ten Cents could see the worry in his eyes. Sunshine did have a plausible theory. This hadn't happened until the woman stormed out of Captain Star's office the day before. Perhaps she caused his transformation.

"Maybe, but I'm not going out looking like this! Everyone would see me as a freak!" Ten Cents protested. Sunshine frowned.

"You should know me by now, Ten Cents! You're still my friend, no matter how strange you may look. The same goes for everyone else in the Star Fleet too. You're still a member of our family." Sunshine had a point. He and his fleet mates were going to stick with him no matter what. Ten Cents relaxed a little.

"You know what, Sunshine? You're right." Ten Cents smiled weakly, giving Sunshine a glimpse of his fangs.

"C'mon, Ten Cents. Let's go home. Captain Star's been worried about you." Sunshine reversed out of the warehouse, and headed for the Star Dock, with Ten Cents trailing behind him.

Captain Star sighed in relief when he saw his two switchers return, but his breath caught when he saw Ten Cents's altered appearance. Could the curse be real? No. Curses were nothing more than a superstition, a figment of the imagination. However, Boomer's jinx proved him otherwise. A jinx was like a curse, but a curse sticks to the land, objects, or people they are it had been cast upon. He would have to keep a close eye on his tugs. Who knows what this curse was capable of. He swallowed nervously, and turned on his megaphone. His tugs fell silent. That's one thing that hasn't changed. Thank Neptune.

"Good morning Star Fleet! Ten Cents, where have you been? We were worried about you." Captain Star silently prayed the curse hadn't caused Ten Cents to maim, or kill anyone. A lawsuit was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Ten Cents couldn't remember exactly what happened the night before, at least what happened after his transformation. He looked down at his anchor like claws. One of the new features the transformation had given him.

"I was headed back here last night when..." Ten Cents trailed off. He wasn't sure if his captain would believe him or not.

"When what? What did you do?" Captain Star felt a knot in his stomach, fearing the worst. Something was wrong. Ten Cents didn't answer him right away. That wasn't a good sign.

"You see sir, I... turned into this." Ten Cents gestured to himself.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Captain Star hoped the curse hadn't forced him to do harm to anyone. Ten Cents shook his head.

"No, sir." Ten Cents replied. The look in his eyes told him he was telling the truth.

"I see. Well, can you work like that?" Captain Star decided to change the subject. Ten Cents was upset enough already. He didn't want to make him feel any worse.

"I don't know, Captain Star, but I can try." Ten Cents smiled weakly, and Captain Star shuddered. The switcher had grown fangs that were wickedly sharp. That told him exactly what the purpose was for this curse, and literally put the whole city in danger. He had to keep this curse under control, but how could he keep a spell contained? Hopefully, he could come up with a solution, but until then, he had to monitor his tugs very closely. He couldn't let this curse destroy the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk didn't have much luck at the Zero Marine Corporation, and she cast the very same curse she had cast on his rival fleet onto his own fleet. Furious, she stormed off, and climbed into the small boat she had arrived in. She might as well head back to Fantanzia if she can't get a simple job here. It wasn't a good idea to stick around after the curse was cast anyway.

Meanwhile, Ten Cents, and Sunshine were delivering fuel to Lillie Lightship. Despite the slight changes in his appearance, Ten Cents had grown to like this transformation. He was able to detect any possible dangers from a great ways away, and he liked the independence it gave him. He didn't need human assistance at all. It gave him freedom. He was able to pick up objects with his claws, which really helped the dock workers speed up the process of loading his barges. He hasn't stopped for coal or water at all today. It was nice to no longer be tied down by what was a necessity before his transformation. He even swiped at a couple annoying seagulls, and knocked them right out of the air, and into the water. That was when he discovered a more... delectable scent: blood. He had never smelled anything so sweet before. Curious, he licked the blood off his claws, and and his eyes popped wide. It tasted as sweet as it smelled. He wanted more, but work came first. He needed to focus at the task at hand.

Sunshine wasn't sure if he should be concerned, or curious. His senses had sharpened so suddenly to where it was overwhelming. There were so many new smells, and sounds. He wouldn't have a problem with it if it was permanent. It was actually pretty nice. He would be able to detect a rival Z-Stack from many miles away. They dropped by Demder Rocks to deliver Lillie's fuel, and Sunshine swore he could hear the sailors' heartbeats. Something deep inside him wanted to just snatch them up, and rip them apart, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when a sailor accidentally cut himself on the lines keeping the oil barrels down on the barge. That was when a sweet aroma reached his nose: blood. He had never expected blood to smell so sweet. He shook it off, and looked at Ten Cents, who was biting his lip.

Ten Cents struggled to not give in to the powerful urge to just tear the poor sailor apart. His stomach rumbled. This only made him want to slaughter the sailor even more. He wasn't sure what this meant. This was all new to him. The sailor had his wound dressed, and even then, Ten Cents could smell the sweet scent of blood through the bandages. To hang around, and talk with Lillie was pure torture. The sweet scent of blood was tantalizing, almost irresistible. He tried to take his mind off of it by concentrating on the conversation he, and Sunshine were having with Lillie, but to no avail. His mind kept wandering back to the blood, the sweet nectar, of the sailor's wound. It seemed to be an eternity until he, and Sunshine bid Lillie goodbye, and went on their way back to the Star Dock. Something deep inside him told him he should've taken the sailor while he had the chance, and that he had missed an opportunity. It was going to be a long day.

Ten Cents, and Sunshine continued to do small jobs together. Captain Star was probably testing the waters with this new form. Ten Cents's stomach continued to complain of hunger. Sunshine seemed to notice, but never pointed it out. He must not have known what it meant either. Ten Cents finally gave in, and snapped his jaws shut on a pelican that had flown into his range. His stomach growled with ravenous hunger the moment the blood hit his tongue, and he immediately swallowed it. He noticed this new feeling wasn't as intense. What he had been experiencing was hunger. The pelican was no more than a snack to him, but it would have to do for now, or at least he finds something bigger to eat.

That night, Ten Cents, and Sunshine were headed back to the Star Dock. Ten Cents grimaced as his stomach growled and cramped. He needed food _now_ , but he couldn't kill something in front of Sunshine. It would be a gruesome sight for Sunshine to watch him devour his next meal. Ten Cents froze when he heard Sunshine cry out, and whipped around to see Sunshine transform before his very eyes. He rushed over to Sunshine's side as the smaller switcher's metal frame broke, and rearranged. Sunshine was undergoing the same transformation he had gone through the night before.

Sunshine screamed in agony as snake like fangs poked through his gums, and his internal mechanical workings transformed into organs. The ropes to his anchors twisted , and his anchors contorted into what looked like claws.

"Sunshine!" Ten Cents exclaimed as the final touches were made. The pain began to subside, leaving Sunshine shaking, and panting. Sunshine grimaced as his newly formed stomach growled, and cramped. He was starving.

"You're hungry like me, eh?" Ten Cents raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm starvin'!" Sunshine panted. Ten Cents knew they would have a better chance of finding food if they worked together. It meant they would be able to take down larger prey. However, humans was the largest prey available in the port at the moment. There were several human gangs in the port. If he could find one of the hideouts, the two switchers would have a feast tonight.

"I think I know where we can find some food. C'mon, follow me, Sunshine." Ten Cents picked up the distinct scent of human, and followed it, hoping he would find at least something for him, and his friend to eat, as Sunshine trailed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The first engine Riders story is out! I will be working on both stories at the same time, which may slow down the process a bit, but I am working hard at them, so it shouldn't take too long to update them both! Anyway, on with the story!**

Ten Cents slowed to a stop when they arrived at an old shipping company warehouse near the docks. The scent of human was strong. The humans had to be there. He silently slipped closer to the building, and listened. He could hear the humans chatting, and moving around. It sounded like the building was packed with them, just as he had hoped. He looked down at Sunshine, who was also listening to the activity.

"Sounds like the place is full of 'em. I'll take the right side, and you take the left. I'll lure them out." Sunshine whispered. Ten Cents silently took his position, and Sunshine scraped his claws against the building's walls, and the humans fell silent. Sunshine waited for a few moments, and then scratched at the walls again, careful not to tear the wall down and spook their prey. He moved into position as he heard the humans move around a little. They were coming out to investigate the noise. It was likely the humans would be armed, but what threat would a tiny firearm pose to a tug let alone two?

The two switchers watched as a small group of humans peeked out of the door, searching for anyone or anything that could have made the noise. Ten Cents looked at him for the signal. It was too early to strike. The humans needed to to venture out further, and away from the safety of the building before they could make their move. The humans slowly, and cautiously walked out the door. This was their chance. They had to strike now, or loose their meal for tonight. Sunshine gestured for Ten Cents to attack. It was time to finally feed.

Ten Cents saw the signal, and lunged forward with a ground shaking roar. The humans scrambled back inside the building, just as how he expected, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting an easy meal. This what was his claws were for, ripping apart whatever lied in his path. Apparently, Sunshine had the same idea because he sank his claws into the walls, and started to tear them down. Ten Cents joined him, eagerly tearing the building apart in high hopes of getting a meal. The humans scrambled out of the building the moment they realized their shelter could not protect them from the ravenous switchers. The humans that had weapons, fired at them, but the bullets bounced off the switchers' metal hides. Ten Cents took them out with a single swipe of his claws, sending the humans flying back into the rubble of their demolished sanctuary.

Sunshine saw his chance, and snatched a human in his claws. The human screamed, and struggled to break free of the switcher's grip, but his grip was fast. He wasn't going to let an easy meal like this run off, and escape. Sunshine opened his powerful jaws, and he felt the muscles in his gums contract as his fangs were unsheathed. He sank his fangs into the human's shoulders, and the muscles in his gums relaxed. His fangs allowed him to catch, and hold prey, like how a hook snags a fish.

The human immediately went limp. Killing his prey was the easy part, devouring it was another story. His fangs were designed for gripping and holding, not ripping and tearing. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He simply swallowed his meal whole, using his fangs to pull it in with each bite. It was a time consuming process, but it worked. He snatched another human in his claws, then killed, and swallowed that one too. Two humans were more than enough to sate his appetite for tonight. Ten Cents, however, was devouring any human in sight. Well, the bigger switcher hadn't eaten anything almost all day. He was probably famished.

Ten Cents feasted on the humans as they desperately tried to escape from him. He was finally able to find relief from his hunger, and suppress his lust for blood, at least for a while. A few humans escaped, but he didn't care. He had eaten his fill of them anyway. He licked the blood, the best part, from his claws and lips. Finished, he looked down at Sunshine.

"You ready to go home, Sunshine?" Ten Cents asked him.

"Yeah, I've had my fill of this lot for tonight." Sunshine yawned like a cat, flashing his fangs. He must be tired after a big meal. Well, to him it was a large meal. To be honest, Ten Cents was feeling a little drowsy too. Who knew eating so much could tire you out? Together, they made slowly made their way back to the Star Dock, and silently settled into their spots before drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Now the curse is picking up the pace, and starting to spread. The next chapter is already underway, and I will have it up as soon as I can. Until next time, see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, another chapter! If you've ever read the book, or seen the film Christine, you'll pick up on an easter egg I left in this chapter, see if you can spot it. I'll reveal it at the end of the chapter. The story is finally picking up a bit, and things become a little more interesting from here on out. A quick warning of some language in this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

The next morning, Captain Star woke up when he heard someone knocking at the door. He groaned, slowly climbed out of bed, and made his way to the door. He peeked out the window, and what he saw startled him awake. Two detectives were standing outside his door. Had the curse caused Ten Cents to attack, or kill a civilian? He silently prayed it wasn't true before he opened the door.

"Can I help you boys?" Captain Star raised an eyebrow at them.

"We have several witnesses claiming two of your tugs slaughtered, and... _ate_ a few of their friends." the detective on the left almost looked like he didn't believe the claims himself. Captain Star's eyes grew wide in horror. His worst fears had come true. Not one, but two of his tugs had killed several civilians. This was worse than he thought.

 _May it spread, so everyone shall suffer!_ The were-cat's words whirled around in his head. The curse wasn't confined to one tug anymore. It was spreading from tug to tug.

"T-two, sir?" Captain Star stammered. The detective on the right nodded.

"What did they look like?" Captain Star asked them. The detective on the right flipped through his notebook.

"Apparently, from what I've been told, they were your switchers. One was smaller than the other. They were painted in the Star Fleet livery, the fleet you happen to own, Mr. Star." the detective on the right looked up from his notes. Captain Star knew which ones did it, but he couldn't explain why his switchers snapped so suddenly out in the open. It would raise panic in the city.

"Yes, they are mine, but... you might want to come inside to hear this." Captain Star gestured for the two detectives to come into his home. The two detectives looked at each other, as if considering offer for a moment, and then entered his house.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Can I get you boys some coffee or anything?" Captain Star closed the door, and the two detectives sat in a chair in the living room.

"No, son, but thank you for your offer." the detective on the left shook his head. Captain Star took his seat on the couch. Good thing his wife, and son weren't awake yet. They would probably panic at the sight of the two detectives sitting in their living room.

"I'm Junkins, and that's Rudolph, but everyone calls him Rudy." Junkins, the detective on the right pointed at the detective to his left.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Captain Star nodded in acknowledgement.

Now, back to our little problem, you said you _know_ why your switchers attacked these people?" Rudolph leaned forward a bit, and rested his elbows on the coffee table. Captain Star nodded.

"Yes, you see, I sort of angered a were-cat -" Captain Star was cut off when Junkins raised a hand.

"Hold on, you pissed off a were-cat?" Junkins then realized what had probably transpired. Were-cats were powerful beings, and have caused trouble before, but it was against the treaty for mankind to not get involved. The king, and queen of Fantanzia were to handle these matters.

"Unfortunately, she cast a curse, and I thought she was bluffing. If she was, you two wouldn't be here right now. I'm terribly sorry for ignoring it, I really am." Captain Star sighed.

"That explains a lot because Zero's tugs have started attacking people too." Rudolph looked over to Junkins.

"Wait, what?" Captain Star sat up straight. Junkins frowned.

"You heard 'im, Zero's tugs are killing people townsfolk left and right. We interrogated him before we came here. He has the same story as you. Whatever you did, Star, it unleashed an abomination that knows no bounds. You put the city in danger, but we can't charge you because it wasn't you that cast the curse. The were-cat is probably back in the Bermuda Triangle, where it belongs, and is getting an earful from the king and queen, but you have to take up responsibility for your actions, and negotiate with the were-cat that caused this, or the whole city will be destroyed by this curse." Junkins tapped his pen on the coffee table. This was out of their power. Their only hope was having the captains meet with the were-cat that cast the curse, and try to change her mind. If they make it there in one piece that is.

"I see... Well, thank you for your advice. I'll have to find a way to get there since no one offers a mail service all the way to the Bermuda Triangle." Captain Star let the curse get to this point, and that was a huge mistake. He had to fix this, but who would watch over his tugs? Captain Zero hardly ever kept an eye on his own fleet to begin with. It was unlikely he would watch over the Star Fleet anyway.

"There's a shrimping boat for sale near your company, Star. It's a pretty good deal, but you do whatever you want, just put the curse to an end." Rudolph pulled the a newspaper clipping out of his pocket.

"Here, I was saving it for my brother who owns a shrimping business around here, but you need it more than me. It has the phone number you need to call to get in contact with the owner." Rudolph handed Captain Star the ad.

"Thank you. I will call them the first chance I get." Captain Star nodded, and graciously took it.

"And one more thing, be careful out there. I wouldn't trust your tugs even if you knew them from the day they were built. They're no longer under your control, Star. They are under the were-cat's influence. She owns them now." Junkins gave him a firm warning before the two detectives got up, and left the house. Captain Star looked down at the ad in his hand, picked up the phone, and dialed the number. He was going to end this once and for all.

 **A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter out of the way! The easter egg is that the detective that investigates Arnie Cunningham is named Rudolph Junkins. If you put the two names of the detectives together, you get the same name. I thought it was a nice nod to the Master of Horror himself: Stephen King. He influences my writing a lot, in case you haven't been able to tell. The next chapter is already on the works, and it will be out shortly. Until next time, see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter! A brief warning of some alcohol use, and some language in this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

Captain Star was in his office organizing his files, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up form his paperwork. No one had an appointment with him today. Well, it could be his beloved wife, but he wasn't to keen on her being out and about now. One of his tugs could easily snatch her up. He stood up out of his chair, and opened the door. To his surprise, Captain Zero was standing before him. He was pale, and his hair was disheveled. Something had spooked him.

"What the Hell happened to you, Zero?" Captain Star had never seen him in such a state. Captain was always strong headed, and never backed down from a fight, but to see him like this was concerning.

"I was attacked by one of my own damn tugs! What else could have happened?!" Captain Zero snapped, and stormed into his office.

"Wait, you mean they _attacked_ you, their captain?" Captain Star felt a knot form in stomach. This was worse than he imagined. If Zero's tugs had turned against their captain already, the Star Tugs would be quick to follow.

"What does it look like, Star?! I ran all the way here because I heard your switchers killing those boys near my company! They're getting too bold . Do you have any booze in here? I think I need a drink." Captain Zero plopped down onto the office chair, and groaned.

"Y-yeah. I've got a secret stache in my desk when I need to calm my nerves." Captain Star unlocked a drawer on his desk, and a couple of shot glasses. He poured the liquor into the glasses, and took, and took a swig. He needed a drink himself after hearing that. Captain Zero snatched his glass, and downed it within seconds.

"We need to get to Fantanzia, Zero. We _have_ to talk to her. She's our only hope of getting this fixed." Captain Star looked out the window. His tugs were supposed to be working, but they could be conspiring against him with the curse picking up speed. He didn't know anything anymore.

"How the Hell do you think we're going to pull that off, Star?!We can't leave our tugs unsupervised with this curse running rampant!" Captain Zero poured himself another drink. He had spent many nights like this, drinking to try to forget all his problems, but this was beyond the power of booze. This problem was bigger than dealing with Johnny Cuba back in the day.

"I bought a shrimping boat we can use. One of the detectives told me about it. They said only we can put an end to it because we were the ones who started it." Captain Star took another drink out of his glass.

"I know, but we can't just leave, Star. Our businesses-" Captain Zero grumbled. Captain Star slammed his glass down on his desk. He had had enough of his rival fretting over his precious business.

"Our business will be put on hold! You just don't want to face her like the coward you are! For once in your damn life, Zero, grow up, and take at least some responsibility for your actions! I told the detectives to tell the police to evacuate the town to keep the townsfolk safe! No one would be able to do business with us, Zero, no one!" Captain Star snapped. Captain Zero froze, and put down his drink. The office was dead silent for several minutes until Captain Zero finally spoke up.

"I screw everything up, Star, I always do. If I went with you, we wouldn't make it. I don't want to make things worse than what they already are." Captain Zero grumbled.

"That was your tugs' fault, not yours. We need to go there together. We need to fix this, or the city will be destroyed, and what do you think what will happen if they run out food?" Captain Star furrowed his brow. The tugs would follow the prey. They would be spread out all over the globe, spreading the curse, and slaughtering innocent people. The whole world was in danger of these monstrosities.

"They'd move on to another source... and..." Captain Zero's eyes grew wide when he realized the threat their tugs posed to the whole world. "And they would devour every human on the Earth."

"Exactly, now you see the threat the curse poses. As I was saying, the police will evacuate the town, and I bought a shrimping boat for us to use on our journey. All we need to do now is figure out which route is safest, and what we should bring on." Captain Star stood up, opened a drawer, and pulled out a map, a pen, and scrap piece of paper.

"Alright," Captain Star set the items on his desk, and spread the map onto his desk.

"We would need to avoid all harbors, and ports just in case the curse has managed to spread beyond Bigg City, and we don't know if the curse is attached to us, or just our tugs. We can't risk spreading it anymore than it already has." Captain Star knew there was a high chance the curse had gotten out of the port. Hercules was recently sent out to deliver supplies to an island near the United Kingdom. He hadn't received a call yet, but it was probably only a matter of time before the curse shows it's ugly face there.

"I know a few routes that Johnny Cuba took to avoid being detected by the Coast Guard. We could use them to get there, but if we get stranded out there, we're screwed." Captain Zero traced the different routes with his finger. That wasn't that bad of an idea, but if they stumbled across a tramper that was inflicted with the curse, they would be sure as dead, but it could be worth the risk.

"We don't have much of a choice, Zero. If we are able to get to Fantanzia in one piece, we will have to take those routes. We can't risk crossing paths with a tug or tramper with the curse." Captain Star had a point. If they were to pull this off, they would have to take some risks.

"We would have to leave at night. Your tugs would be asleep, and I bet my tugs would be more drawn to the other hideout of another gang near my business. They shouldn't bother us if we don't fire up the engine of the boat. That means we would have to be completely silent. Otherwise, our tugs will find us, and I hate to think about what would happen after that." Captain Zero shuddered. The very thought that he could fall victim to one of his own tugs was rather unsettling, but as long as they keep a low profile, their tugs might not be able to detect them.

"How long so you think the trip will take, Star? You're better at this than I am." Captain Zero had an idea as to how long the trip could take, but he lacked the experience his rival had.

"I'd say about three or four months, give or take." Captain Star replied. It all depended on which route they would take, and if they would have any problems along the way.

"So, it's set then?" Captain Zero looked over to his rival, now his ally.

"Yes, now all we have to do is to start packing." Captain Star replied.


End file.
